Prelati (M-MV)
Deep Red (Spellcaster) Orange (Mahakenda) |Occupation = Symphogear User |VA (Japanese) = Hikada Rina |Japanese Name = プレラーティ }} was an alchemist from the top brass of the Bavarian Illuminati. Prelati returns in Senki Zesshou Symphogear M as a main protagonist. Prelati is a Symphogear User armed with Mahakenda, which takes the form of a hammer. Her theme color is orange, with the addition of black and gold. Profile * Full Name: '''Prelati (プレラーティ) * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Age: '''15 * '''Three Sizes: '''B78/W50/H69 * '''Blood Type: '''B * '''Nationality: Italian Etymology She is based off of François Prelati, an Italian priest and alchemist who committed murders alongside his Homosexual lover, Gilles de Rais in the nineteenth century. Appearance Physical Prelati is short and pale with dark brown (green in some lighting) shoulder-length hair in long pigtails that fall over both shoulders. She has sleepy violet eyes and wears green, square-frame glasses. She has noticeable bags under her eyes. Faust Robe Prelati's Faust Robe consists of a dark red full-body undersuit with black markings, and matching gloves that reach her upper arms. Gold brace at each wrist. Crimson cape and matching hoodie are attached. Gold pauldrons on her shoulders with a hot pink cut gem on each. Gold rocket boosters located at the back of her neck. Pink gem at her toe with gold armored shoe. Symphogear Prelati's relic is located at her throat and she gains a pair of gold headphones. Her hair is down and she loses her glasses. Prelati's full-neck undersuit becomes orange, retaining, but containing less, black portions. The cape/hoodie is removed. Gold armored pieces are located at her chest, elbws, arms and legs. The remaining orange conceals a majority of her upper body and abdomen, lined with black and gold. Black skintight short-shorts, with a ruby jewel located above her backside and a matching, yet slightly larger jewel between her shoulderblades. Orange stockings and black, and gold machine-like boots. Personality On some rare occasions her old personality shows through and she lets a preference for having fun get in the way of work. She ends all of her sentences with the verbal tic . Similar to Shirabe, Prelati has a strong emotionless and aloof exterior, but this is a facade to hide her true, child-like and friendly nature. She can be cynical and harsh with her words at times and is quite blunt, but will always apologize if she realizes her mistakes. When taking a leading role, Prelati has a noticeable mischievous nature, characterized by her devious smile. In the long run, she, despite her small size and young age, tries to act as a force of reason or guidance among her friends. She is also quite observant, especially of the people around her and will betray them if she sees them as a threat or danger. Prelati observes those around her, often pinpointing their faults and shortcomings. After her entire ordeal with Adam, she developed PTSD. History AXZ In the past, Prelati was soundly defeated by the true power of alchemy wielded by Saint-Germain. Afterwards, Prelati agreed to help Saint-Germain achieve the ideal she strives to make a reality. Prelati used to indulge in luxury and pleasure, but ever since being granted a perfect body by Saint-Germain, gaining an extended lifespan and permanent youth, she has quit being lazy and become an earnest researcher. Revival Mahakenda's creation Relationships *'Chinatsu Kiseki '- TBA *'Kobayashi Haruna '- TBA *'Cagliostro ' - TBA *'Hikawa Sora '- TBA *'Hikami Mizu '- TBA Attacks and Abilities Holy Chant Worden Mahakenda tron Abilities Prelati's wields the relic , formed from fragments of her original Spellcaster. Prelati holds the power to combat the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. However, she is not "attuned" and uses LiNKER to keep her powers stable. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon Armed Gear in battle. Her Armed Gear takes the form of a hammer/Kendama. Attacks * Dutch: "Fatal Pivot" The halves of Mahakenda's hammerhead seperate, revealing the spear-like blade inside. It charges with energy, before Prelati charges toward her target. * Prelati raises her Armed Gear above her head, before the halves seperated and many light lines bind her target, before the Gear's ball is fired and flies toward them. * German: "Warp Capture" Prelati's Armed Gear grows and splits down the middle, the spear blade positioned between the separated hammerheads and the ball behind it. Prelati kicks the ball, sending the spear into her target, drawing him in and the ball rushing into him. * German: "Suspicion U-turn" Prelati, joining the hammer and ball halves of her Armed Gear, transforms her gear into a vehicle-like form and crashes into her target. The attack doubles as transportation. *'Superb Song ' Prelati's Superb Song emits a large, golden wave of energy from her relic, dissolving anything in its's path to its smallest form. Character Songs Solo * Group Gallery UpdateRef Prelati.jpg|Prelati Refsheet Prelati Expressions set.jpg|Prelati Expression Sheet Prelati Faust Robe - Kedamaha Gear.png|Faust Robe Prelati Symphogear ref.jpg|Symphogear Trivia *The names of her attacks are in English, Dutch and German. *Her battle song genre is traditional German music mixed with techno. *Like Cagliostro, Prelati was taught to speak German by Saint-Germain. *Prelati's birthday is November 30th, therefore her Star Sign is Sagittarius. *It is implied Prelati is homosexual (lesbian), much like the man she is based off, who would commit murders alongside his gay lover. *Although her Armed Gear appears to be a hammer, it is in actuality a kendama, an item used in Japanese cup-and-ball games. *The stuffed toy frog she carries doubles as a pouch. *Prelati supposedly had a hand in the construction of the Château de Tiffauges, particularly its design. It is said that this is because, in the past, Prelati used to commit unspecified acts of atrocious evil for pleasure in a castle of the same name. *She prefers to drink milk instead of alcohol. Category:Female Characters Category:User Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:Symphogear Users Category:Haruna Artist Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MAX Category:Canon Characters